He loves her
by iluvyouboo
Summary: I was dating him, he imprinted on me, but he picked her, and now I hate both of them... Kendra and Jacob were in love, but then Bella came along and ruined it. Who will Jacob choose? Will he finally realize that Bella is just using him? If he does, is it too late? Read more to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer...

Kendra's POV

Class slowly dragged on. I was just waiting for the bell to ring so I could finally see Jake. Ok that sounded kind of creepy, but I swear it's not. Jake is my boyfriend of two years and tomorrow is our anniversary.

"Mrs. Montgomery!" my English professor scolded. Something tells me that's not the first time he's called me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you please pay attention in my class, and get your head out of-" he was cut of by the shrill of the bell. Luckily. See this isn't the first time I have been caught daydreaming , it all started when Jacob and I started dating.

Jake and I have been through a lot together, and I doubt anything can break us apart. Well, that's been what I thought since he imprinted on me. But lately he has been hanging with Bella Swan more then me.

Whenever we have plans Bella always comes in between them. Like last Friday, we had a very romantic plans, we were having a picnic in the meadow at sunset and then a romantic walk on the beach. But somehow Bella tagged along. I mean seriously, who does that? That's how most of our dates have been going since her boyfriend left town. Jake has been feeling bad I guess, so he's been letting her tag along. I can't even get a decent amount of time alone with him without her there.

I stopped my mind rant when I realized I was glaring holes at my locker.

"Hey baby," said a very familiar voice. I turned to see jake there with his backpack ready to go. "you ready to go?"

I got on my tiptoes and was about to kiss his lips, when he turned and I got his cheek instead. "Um ya, let me just grab my stuff." Okay, that was weird, Jake has never denied me a kiss before...

Authors note: ok so this is a new story that I wanted to try. Please tell me if it's any good. Thnx

Xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer...

Kendra's POV

When Jacob and I got back to his place we went in and said a quick hi to Billy, and went to his room.

The whole ride home was very quiet which was really unlike him. It was like he was distant. I'm still kinda confused on what happened at school-

"So I've been thinking-"

"Don't hurt yourself," I said jokingly.

"Hardy har har," he said chuckling a little. "What I was going to say is that, I'm going to have to cancel our date tomorrow," he said slowly like he knew at any second I would blow up.

"WHAT? Come on Jake, you can't be serious. It's our two year anniversary!" I yelled outraged.

"Baby, I'm sorry it's just Bella-" he tried to explain but that didn't help his case at all. Not one bit.

"Oh so now your canceling our date for our TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY for Bella?" I couldn't even fathom what was going on through his mind, thinking he can cancel our date to hang out with some girl.

"Baby let me finish. It's just that there's this concert on the night of our anniversary that Bella had an extra ticket to. I couldn't pass it up. Please understand baby," I could tell he was starting to get frustrated.

"Jacob! Listen to yourself! You're canceling on me, to go hang out with some skank!" I said getting angry. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"DO NOT call Bella a skank! If anyone is a skank, it's YOU!" Jacob screamed at me, he started shaking. I wasn't stupid; I knew he starts to shake if he's really angry.

I knew he was angry, but I just couldn't help myself. "Why the HELL are you always sticking up for her? I'M your imprint NOT HER," it wasn't smart antagonizing a wolf when they are already really angry, but it's too late now.

Suddenly he phased, but I was smart enough to turn my body slightly so he missed my face and got from my shoulder to my elbow. All I felt was searing pain. But the look on his face is what broke me.

The look of utter hatred, no guilt or remorse whatsoever.

With tears streaming down my face I ran out the door, without looking back.

I ran all the way back to my house where I knew Aunt Sue would be.

Your probably wondering why I'm living with Aunt Sue. Well my mom died giving birth to me, so all my life it was just me and my dad. Until the day when I asked him to go buy me ice cream. On his way, he got hit by a semi-truck. He died instantly on impact.

My mom is cousins with Aunt Sue, and she was my only relative left. She took me in with open arms, and treated me like another daughter. That was something I needed because I grew up with no mother, so Aunt Sue is my mother figure.

I knew she would be able to help me stop my arm from bleeding, and help me so I sprinted to our house. I ran past the rest of the pack, and they looked at me confused and started shouting my name. I couldn't deal with them right now, so I just kept running.

Authors note: so I'm just trying to post as many chapters as I can so please review. It would mean the world to me to know that someone out there is reading what I'm writing. So please... And thnx

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer...

Kendra's POV

"Oh my gosh. Sweetie, what happened?" asked Aunt Sue. "Let me take a look at that," she said frowning slightly.

I sat down in the dining room table trying to control my tears, but they were uncontrollably falling. I told her the whole story starting from when we got back to his house.

Only when I finished, did I realize we had guests. I slowly looked around my eyes going over each and everyone of the people who were listening intently to what just happened to me.

The people who were here was all the elders. Including Billy.

Then all of a sudden they all started speaking at once, it was like a train wreak. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

"How could he do this?"

" What's going to happen?"

"The only other person we know who has ever denied their imprint was Sam, and it took its toll on him, Emily, and Leah."

Those were the only comments I heard during the whole thing.

"Everybody, quiet down," once everyone was quiet he began, "I am sure that once Jacob comes to his senses, he will be sorry for everything and make it up to you. Until then, we have to go to Sam's house to discuss precautions," Billy

stated.

"Why must there be precautions?" asked one of the elders.

"If this gets as bad as Sam's, then precautions must be necessary. Someone must be with Kendra at all times to ensure her wellbeing. She will be soon feeling the withdrawals of not having her wolf with her," Billy stated.

I started getting worried. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation, the thoughts that floated into my mind were: How bad are the withdrawals? Will it ever stop, or is it never going to stop until I have Jacob with me.

After Aunt Sue looked it over, she decided she could stitch it up for me so there was no need to go to the hospital. When Aunt Sue finished, the elders all made there way to Emily's house.

I decided against it because I didn't want a run in with Jacob.

3rd person POV

When the elders got to Sam's and Emily's house, they filled them in on tonight's events.

"Jake wouldn't do that to Kendra. I'm sure-" Embry started but got cut of by Old Quill.

"No we saw the claw marks. Kendra has them from her shoulder down, it's not like she would make them up," he scolded.

"Oh my. This is why she must have ran past us earlier. What are we going to do?" asked a worried Emily.

"Where is he anyway?" Billy questioned. He was very disappointed with his son, even though this is Charlie's daughter, this was Jacobs imprint.

Suddenly there meeting was interrupted by someone entering the front door.

"Hey guys! Where is everyone? We have a guest tonight!" shouted Jacob who was very confused. Usually the house was swarming with the pack.

"Jake, are you sure it's ok for me to be here?" asked a very timid voice. Bella.

"I'm sure. The pack loves you. Plus we could always use more girls here, there's to much testosterone," Jacob said.

That was a lie, and everyone knew it. No one liked Bella here. Seriously, she runs with vampires, and they're wolfs. They are mortal enemies.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer...

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear

Still 3rd person

Once Bella and Jake got in the room, everyone went quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

Some people were glaring at Jake, others glaring at Bella. Let's just say neither of them were favorites of this house right now.

Bella was slightly confused, 'I had been nothing but nice to these people, and this is how they treat me?' she thought. But then it dawned on her. 'Jacob and his _oh so precious_ Kendra aren't together anymore. They must think I did something to break them apart. If only they knew that if Kendra wasn't a stuck up bitch, and let me hang out with him, Jacob and her would still be together,' she thought again venomously. She had no idea what Jake saw in Kendra.

On the other hand, Jacob didn't know/see the glares the pack and elders were throwing at him. All his thoughts were focused on Bella. After his imprint stormed out, he went and got Bella and they hung out.

Jake didn't know the true extent of what he did to Kendra. He was so blinded by Bella, to even really care.

"Hey guys! I brought Bella, what were you guys doing?" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Hey Jake, Bella, we weren't really doing anything, you know besides hanging out and stuff." said a slightly flustered Seth. Ever the optimistic.

"Oh ok." Jake said. "Um aren't you guys forgetting something?" he said hinting to say hi to Bella.

Everyone sighed but nonetheless put fake happy faces on and greeted the two.

Kendra's POV

After everyone left I went to my room and watched my favorite movie: The Little Mermaid. I know it's kiddish, but when I was little and I was feeling down, my dad and I would always watch this movie to cheer me up. Also because it used to be my mother's favorite, she had this little plush doll made for me when my parents found out they were going to have a girl. It had a little engraving for me, it said: "To our little princess, we love you with all our hearts!"

I still have the plush doll. I've always wanted to give it to my daughter when she grows up. But unless Jake changes his mind, or I find someone else-which is unlikely because he's still my imprint- I might not have kids.

I hope with all my heart, that Jake see's what's right in front of him.

Authors note: So first off I wanted to says thanks for all the reviews and stuff, it means a lot. And second I know my chapters are short but I upload like twice a day... So thnx

Oh and if anyone has any suggestions or ideas please tell me because I need some haha...

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer...

Kendra's POV

I finally decided what I would do. I'm going to confront him. When I woke up I felt a slight pain in my chest. It felt like someone was hammering a nail to my heart. So I decided this would be the best time to talk to Jacob.

When I got dressed in my skinny jeans and regular purple v-neck t-shirt, I grabbed my keys and said bye to Aunt Sue.

I silently drove to Jacob's house-a route I had memorized. I could still feel the dull ache, the closer I got to him the more it faded.

When I finally rounded the corner, I saw what broke my heart. Jacob and... Bella... Kissing.

My heart shattered right then and right there. I knew I stood no chance against her, she had his heart and I couldn't get it back.

What lifted my spirits a little was when Bella pulled back, and punched Jakes face. But then realization dawned on me- why would Bella kiss him and then punch him. Talk about bi-polar. But then I realized it must of been him who started it.

I couldn't take it. I made a quick u-turn and went back to Aunt Sue's house. For the second time in just a few days, tears streamed down my face when I realized that I would never get my happy ending.

I turned off the ignition and slammed the door shut. I ran up the porch steps and ran straight through the door.

Aunt Sue must've heard me because she came out of the kitchen with a dish rag, looking for the source of the loud noise. When her eyes landed on me, you could see the sadness and anger in her eyes. Sadness for me, and anger at Jacob. You could tell the next time she sees him, he's going to be running for the hills.

Without hesitation she ran towards me and engulfed me in her familiar hugs.

She rubbed my back soothingly while murmuring how everything's going to be ok.

Finally I got my tears under control, I went upstairs.

I was emailing my friend in California about the recent events- of course excluding the whole imprint/wolf thing.

Kayla: Hey! I haven't heard from you in forever! How are you over there? Omg, my parents want to know if you wanna come over for my birthday. Oh are you still dating that totally hot Buff guy... What was his name? Ohh maybe you can bring him!

Kendra: I know it's been way to long! I've been ok. The 'totally hot' guy's name is Jacob. We just broke up actually. So no I can't bring him. But I don't know if I will be able to make it.

Kayla: Oh boo. :( he was totally hot! Ok enough of that... You have got to come! Please! It might even help you get over Jacob!

Kendra: Um I don't know I'll think it over.

Kayla: That's all I ask... ;) ok I've got to go! Bye babe! Luv ya

Kendra: Bye luv ya 2!

Suddenly I hear heavy footsteps coming towards my room. Frowning, I look around waiting for the door to open.

Only to my surprise, there stood Jacob.

Authors note: ok so sorry I couldn't update earlier, I was volunteering. I wrote this quick so hope it's ok. Not sure if I can write the next one and post it tonight. So I will tell you one thing that's going to happen: a BIG fight which ends in tears and leaving.

Thnx for the people who gave me suggestions. If anyone has anymore I will try to work them in.

P.S. someone asked if Jake is going to end up with Bella. Well to answer your question, I never really 'shipped' their relationship, or his and Renessmee's (I don't know how to spell her name.) So no he will not. He's going to have to go through a lot to get his happy ending... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer...

"What do you want Jacob?" I asked slightly exasperated.

"I wanted to apologize." he said confidently.

"Well go ahead, I don't have all day."

"I'm sorry." he said

"That's your apology? Come on, don't you think I deserve a little more then that?" I said.

"Fine, Kendra, I'm sorry for everything I did. There, happy?" umm what? That's like a halfhearted apology.

"Not accepted." I said evenly. "You can leave now."

"Why won't you accept my apology? It's not like I did anything that wrong!" he said

"Because," I said exasperated, " tell me this Jacob. Where were you before you came here?" I said fully aware that he was making out with stupid boyfriend stealer Bella.

"I-I was at home." he said nervously while rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Which I had learned over the years, means he's hiding something.

"Oh! So you weren't outside sucking faces with that home-wrecker? Hmm maybe it was just some other idiot." I said sarcastically.

He looked shocked for a second, then quickly composed himself.

"I don't know what your talking about," he said without emotions.

"Jacob just save it. You may be ok with being a second choice, but I'm not. If I'm not your first, then I don't want to be a choice at all," I told him confidently.

I might have looked sure of myself on the outside, but on the inside my heart was yelling at me to stop, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. I wouldn't subject myself to being a second.

"Kendra-" he started but I cut him off upruptly.

" NO, I am NOT a second choice. I will NOT let you do that to me." I all but screamed at him. That's when I felt it. The hot tears running down my face.

Great why does this jerk always get me to cry. Usually I'm not a very emotional person, but lately that's all I've ever been.

"Please Kendra your not my second choice-" Jacobs face was softening. I scoffed.

"Like hell Jacob. What are me and Bella tied?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know that's not it." he said.

"Yah I get it. It's just the imprint that makes you want me. Whatever can you just go, I don't have the time nor the energy to keep fighting," I asked breaking down in tears.

Jacob slowly nodded, with his eyes brimming with tears.

I had to talk to Aunt Sue, make sure she'll let me before I take off tomorrow, but I'm pretty sure with all the drama that's going on right now, she will let me.

Authors note: ok so heres another chapter! Thnx for all the reviews and stuff, but I still need some more ideas! Haha well thnx anyways!

Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: sorry for the REALLY late update but it was because I was getting all my classes and school stuff done. Ugh it was such a pain!

Kendra's POV

I have been in California for the past week getting ready for Kayla's birthday party. It has helped a bunch, getting my mind off Jacob and that stupid leech lover, but there's still a dull ache in my heart begging for me to go back to him.

I can't really help but think that he doesn't really want me. I think it's just the imprint. Stupid imprint, if it wasn't for you then Jacob could probably live his life with Bella. As much as it pains me to say, I think it might be best if Jacob and I stop seeing each other. I know that with the imprint it might be hard, but if being with Bella is what makes him happy, then I'm all for it.

Ok enough about me and my horribly pathetic excuse for a love life. I have to think about other stuff to keep my mind off him.

Suddenly I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I raced to the bathroom and threw up all my stomach contents. Leaning against the toilet bowl, I thought about what was wrong with me.

Jacob's POV

Kendra has been gone for a week now, and I can still feel the heartache. Part is her's, the rest is mine. When imprinted wolves mate for the first time, the wolf is able to feel their imprints feelings if it's strong enough. Ever since we had sex on her birthday, I have been able to feel her feelings a bit. So if I'm feeling it now, it's probably 80% worse for her-

My thoughts were interrupted by my Bella walking in. My Bella. It has a nice ring to it of you ask me.

"Hey Jake, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me. Edward can't go because he's off on a hunting trip, so I thought why not ask you." she said with a sheepish smile. I was so blinded by her inviting me thinking that this is my chance to make my move one her, that I didn't realize that I was her second choice.

"Of course Bells. One sec, let me just get one of the guys to cover my patrol." I said walking over to the phone and calling up Sam and Emily's house.

On the second ring Emily picked up.

"Hello Em, I was wondering if Sam was there." I asked really hoping I could get this over with, without getting a lecture on how my imprint should be the most important person in my life right now. Lately, ever since Kendra left, the pack has been giving me hell for spending time with Bella. But I don't see the big deal, Bella isn't bad.

"Um," I heard her sigh. "Yah one second," I heard her and someone else talking for a bit.

"Hello?" answered a gruff voice. Sam.

"Hey Sam, I was wondering if you can get one of the other guys do cover my shift tonight?" I asked hopefully. Maybe the more time I spend with Bella alone, she will realize that I'm the one for her.

"Jake, this is the fourth time you're asking of someone can cover for you!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

"But this time and all those other times were for good causes!" I told him defensively.

"Fine. May I ask why?" he asked.

"Bella came over-" at this he scoffed. "Today asking if I would go with her to the movies," I continued.

"Jacob let me ask you this, why weren't you calling me asking if you could take time off for Kendra. Even though she constantly told Emily of all the times you've bailed on her for patrol?" he asked me. He had a point even if I wasn't going admit it, I never asked to get off patrol for Kendra, and I even occasionally took patrol for others who wanted to spend time with their imprints.

When I said nothing Sam just continued, "You can't just keep doing this to her Jacob," he sighed heavily. "You don't see her face every time you bail on her, or she sees you with Bella. She's broken, and what you're doing, isn't helping her. If you don't clean up your mess, and either pick Kendra or Bella, soon I will forbid you to see Kendra. If you pick Bella you have to tell Kendra, and stop stringing her along, she isn't here to be played with!" Sam said. I felt so guilty about Kendra, but at the same time I was a little overjoyed that he was letting me pick, normally he's like, 'You have to pick Kendra. You're going against nature and fate trying to be with Bella and denying your soulmate. Blah blah blah.'

"Ok Sam. So does this mean someone can take over my patrol?" I asked. I heard him sigh heavily on the other end.

"Fine Jacob. But this is the last time," he warned.

"Ok thanks Sam," I said great fully. I turned to face Bella when I hear him hang up.

"Is everything ok? Are you able to make it? Because I really wanted to watch this movie," she pouts like a 3-year old who didn't get her way.

"Yah everything's fine. Let's get going," I say as she perks up greatly, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"Yay! Thanks Jake! You're the best!" she smiles at me and kisses my cheek, making me blush and have an ear to ear grin on my face.

Sam's POV

I hang up the phone with a big sigh and rub my hands over my face. I feel small warm hands rub my back as I think about this big complicated web Kendra is in.

"She will be ok Sam. She's a strong girl. She will be ok," Emily said quietly, like she was trying to reassure herself more than me.

"I hope so Em. I hope so," I said equally quiet.

Ever since I've known Kendra, I've had this protective feeling for her, like a father for a daughter. And I can't help but feel like I need to be here for here right now.

Authors note: ok so I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I'm not sure it's working so yah! Haha.

I'm so as always tell me ideas and comment on my story!

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer!

Kendra's POV

It was 3:22 in the morning and here I am throwing up in the bathroom. This has been happening for the last week I was here.

Suddenly I felt another wave of nausea and I threw up again.

"Kendra, are you ok?" I heard Kayla ask from behind me. She started gently rubbing my back while holding my hair.

"I honestly don't know. I've been feeling like this ever since I got here. I really don't know why this is happening to me. Kayla, I'm scared," I told her truthfully.

"Babe, I'm sure it's nothing. We will get you an appointment for the doctors today, and see what he thinks it is. I'm sure it's nothing," she sounded sure, but when I looked into her eyes, they told a different story. Her eyes held fear.

"Promise?" I asked timidly.

"I promise babe," she said.

"Thanks Kayla," I said while she handed me my toothbrush and gargle.

"Anytime babe," she told me.

Jacobs POV

I felt another sharp pain in my stomach. I have been feeling it for the past week, and really it's getting annoying. I had plans to meet up with Bella today, but apparently the pack has wanted to have this little 'convention' to talk to me about the 'magic' of imprinting, and why I should embrace it.

"Jacob! Are you even listening to me?" asked Sam in a very threatening tone.

"Of course I am," I said lying.

"Oh really? Well what did I say?" of course he wouldn't believe me, he's the alpha he can see a lie a mile away.

"You said to embrace imprinting blah blah blah," I told him smirking at the look of annoyance that crossed his face.

"This isn't something to be joking about Jacob! You should be happy about this. You should be spending time with your imprint, not driving her away because of some stupid girl!" he yelled at me. Part of me actually felt really bad about what I've been doing to Kendra, but the bigger part of me decided to ignore the now full ache in my heart, and defend Bella.

"Don't you dare call Bella some stupid girl!" I used my rightful alpha tone. "I know what I'm doing-"

"But that's the thing though Jake! You don't know what you're doing. How long do you think Kendra will be waiting for you? How long before she just gives up?" Sam asked giving me a pointed look.

"Well maybe she should just give up!" I yelled without even thinking my words through. Suddenly I felt numb, after I actually processed what I said, I felt a big part of myself give a very painful squeeze before it just went numb.

"There are some of us who would kill for an imprint like yours. An imprint that accepts you as you are, not totally freaked out that you can change into a huge wolf! Some of us would actually love to be in your place, just so we could have an imprint. But you just don't get that do you? You don't get how lucky you are, and your just taking it for granted!" yelled Michael- one of the newer wolves who's imprint left him- as he stormed out.

"Look, Jake, I am sick and tired of this. You can't keep doing this, for your sake, and hers. She is family, to all of us, and I won't sit back and let you destroy her." Sam said while giving me one last look and walking away.

Everyone else just shook their heads, and followed after him. Emily was last to leave, she had a look on her face that showed disappointment, which is not usually something you would see on her.

Maybe I did screw this up. I needed to take a run to clear my head. I sighed as I walked out the door and ran to the woods.

Kendra's POV

Here I am, sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. I really want to know what is wrong with me because I have been throwing up non-stop for the past week. I can't wait until this is over-

"Kendra, the doctor is ready for you!" said an overly cheery nurse. You could totally tell her smile was fake, it's like those airplane people!

As I followed her down the hall, I couldn't help but think about Jacob. Was he ok? Was he thinking about me, like I was thinking of him? And the one that I really didn't want to know the answer to but couldn't help think: Was he with Bella?

That one thought made my heart crush into millions of pieces, just like countless other times, since she came around. Of course he would be with Bella; no one was stopping him now. No one was standing in his way of his perfect Bella.

Not even me.

Before I could stop myself, a tear ran down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away, before the nurse could notice, just as we made it to the room.

"The doctor will be here in just a second! Please just wait a moment!" Again with the overly cheerfulness! Ugh

I gave her a, what I hoped would be a big smile but it probably turned out to be more of a grimace.

"Well, just sit right here. The doctor should be ready shortly," with that, the nurse finally left me to my thoughts.

There was a knock on the door before a man about 10 years older than me walked in.

"Hello, you must be Kendra. I'm Doctor Shuntly; now what can I do for you today?" he asked me politly.

"Well, lately I've been throwing up a lot, and I always feel nauseas, even when I'm lying down!" I said in a rushed voice.

The doctor chuckled while giving me an amused look. "Well before I begin, I would like to ask you some questions, of course if that's alright with you?"

"Yes of course," I told him honestly.

After we got to around the tenth question, he asked, "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Um well I was supposed to have it about two weeks ago, but I guess it's just late due to all the stress I've had lately," I replied with a tight smile.

"Oh, I see. Are you sexually active?"

"I've only done 'it' once with my ex-boyfriend, about two months ago,"

"I think I know what be the cause of this, but I might be wrong. We'll run a few tests and send it straight to the lab, and I will let you know the results as soon as they come in," He stated while telling me to go pee in a cup! Ew!

Authors note: So sorry for not updating in forever but it was because I lost my flash drive with all the chapters I've written. I still don't know where it is so I have to rewrite everything! I've been busy with life and all its roller coasters!

Just an FYI I probably will update once every week or so and I will try really hard to make them longer.


End file.
